heloxonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia's Gate
Ophelia's Gate is a small community of treasure hunters and outlaws living in Jionka's Swamp. Ophelia's Gate was founded shortly after the rise of Kylya Damned as King of Heloxon, by Arthur Stonefire and Artemis Stonefire. It is now known almost like a legend throughout Heloxon as a place to buy and trade expensive and mystical items and get rich quick of the areas rich resources. Some believe it doesn't exist and is just an old wives tale. History Arthur and Artemis Stonefire found themselves attempting to find some kind of Wizard that could help them revive their recently deceased daughter Ophelia Stonefire. Knowing that the longer their daughter was deceased the less likely it was to bring her back, Arthur decided to use what little magic he knew to bring her back, to Artemis's objection. Arthur's spell went wrong and trapped Ophelia's soul into a large Black Bark Tree, with her soul in constant pain and misery. The two began to resent each other. Artemis resented her husband for hurting Ophelia's soul, and Arthur resented Artemis for giving up on their daughter. The two dedicated their lives to save their daughter in different ways. Arthur began studying and becoming the leading master in Necromancy in an attempt to revive his daughter from her cursed form. Artemis became the areas leading expert in Exorcism, trying to put her daughter at peace. The two separately created homes around the tree and began hiring and becoming allied with various treasure hunters and outlaws to explore ways to achieve their goals. Establishments within Ophelia's Gate The Black House The Black House is a victorian style house that is in a constant state of decay. It is Arthur Stonefire's home and the base of his operations. Only those that work directly for Arthur are allowed within The Black House. Even within Ophelia's Gate, there are rumors of the dark and disturbing acts done in the basement of The Black House. The Sanctuary The Sanctuary is a large wooden church. It is home to Artemis Stonefire and is used as a sanctuary for anyone who wishes to praise the Deities of Heloxon with protection. It is more open to the public than The Black House, but the entire second floor is only accessible to those who work for Artemis. 4 - Hotel Revolver Hotel Revolver is a home for those who do not belong to a specific group within Ophelia's Gate. The Hotel is run by Neeble, a gnome. Hotel Revolver is the home to Jackie Toms, a human drunk. 13 - Atlas Industries A treasure-hunting agency as well as an artifact registry. Atlas is run by Tom McLaughlin, an avid treasure hunter, and Temple Explorer. 16 - Death's Palace An Armoury and Weapons dealership ran by an awakened set of armor named Death. Death is a friendly man and Death's Palace is the leading weapons manufacturer of Ophelia's Gate. 17 - The Golden Leaf A Herbalist Shop that specializes in magic based plants. It is run by a High Elf named Eeverlay, who is an adventurer himself. 27 - The Silent Siren A bar operated by a Siren named Jillet, who had her jaw ripped off during a Temple Raid. She now stays in Ophelia's Gate running the bar. There is a large portrait of Gary, now Tydrin the Blood Cleric, hung in the back of the bar as he pays for all drinks now. 29 - Kingsleys Herbs A herb shop ran by an awakened shrub named Kingsley. It sells various different herbs and plant-based goods. 32 - The Holy Spirits The Holy Spirits is a bar ran by Ghosts. The bar is allied with Arthur Stonefire. The bar is operated by Screech, the ghost of a Lizardfolk man. 34 - Montezuma's Gym A gym belonging to the Thunderbirds, a faction of luchador barbarians. Montezuma is the leader and runs the gym. The group doesn't really have any particular goals besides getting ripped. They operate primarily as mercenaries. 40 - The Harlot's Den A group of female-only warlocks. Most of their tricks come from scamming and stealing from men. The Harlot's Den is also one of the expert groups in spells and magic. The Harlots are lead by Janelle Lucifus. 45 - Sydek's Trades Sydek's Trades is a small tent toward the border of the hideout. Sydek trades small goods and turns a small profit. It is rumored that Sydek has some kind of wealth hidden away somewhere which is why he doesn't charge too much for his wares. Sydek usually says that he wants to stay informed as to what is happening in the outside world. 47 - The Black Church After the outlawing of the Worship of Deities, every temple belonging to The Matte Inquisition was destroyed. Their organization only exists in Ophelia's Gate now, with this small tent being their only gathering place. 51 - The Spire Not much is known of The Spire. It is a twenty-foot tall ivory spire that sticks out of the ground. There is a door that, presumably, leads inside the spire. But there is no way to open that door.Category:Locations in Jionka's Swamp Category:Ophelia's Gate